Reliving the Nightmare
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: What if everything had been a bad dream? The Heartless were never created and the Nobodies never existed. What if one apprentice woke up from that dream, only to relive every moment of it again? He would try to stop it of course.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if everything had been a bad dream? The Heartless were never created and the Nobodies never existed. What if one apprentice woke up from that dream, only to relive every moment of it again? He would try to stop it of course.  
**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Universe from the original Kingdom Hearts world(s). There may be slight Out of Character-ness and some parts of the original Kingdom Hearts plot-line may be changed. If you do not like fanfictions like this, please click the back button. Also **SPOILER WARNING FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP!!**  
_Dislcaimer: _I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_"Axel! What are you saying to him!?" Zexion's shouts were in vain as they touched Axel's ears. He had his own agenda and no threats or begging would change his course of direction. _

_"Y'know..." Axel said, putting a hand on his hip. "He's a good place to start as any."_

_Zexion's look of terror turned to one of anger. "You can't do this!" his words were cut short as the Replica grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He gasped and choked, struggling against the strong grip. He let out a scream as he felt his soul, the one thing he had left in this world, and his power being drained from his body. _

_Soon he went silent as his body faded, the Replica absorbed him and his powers. There were no traces of the illusionist._

_"So sorry, Zexion.." Axel said softly. His face held no sign of remorse. In fact he looked pleased with this outcome. _

"You just found out way to much."

-

In a dark room inside the Radiant Garden castle a small figure shot up with a scream. Cerulean eyes were wide and the boy's body was shaking in fear. The boy lifted a hand up and put it on his chest, listening and feeling for his heart beat.

"It's still there..." he whispered softly. He closed his eyes and sighed, his nightmare replaying in his mind. What a horrible dream. Some strange creatures called Heartless had destroyed him and his "family", but they had survived. They had become soemthing worse than the Heartless, Nobodies. Cold, cruel beings that had no emotions or regard for the lives of others. Both things reminded him of the Unversed.

The worse part of the dream was that he, or that "Nobody" Zexion, had been destroyed. Not by an enemy but by someone who seemed to be considered a friend. That man seemed so familiar. Those bright green eyes that bore into your soul...

He opened his eyes again when he heard the door open.

"Ienzo?" came a deep voice. "Are you alright?"

Ienzo nodded, putting his hand down. "I'm fine, Master Ansem." he said, looking up at his adoptive father.

Ansem's orange eyes clouded over a little. He missed it when the young boy would openly call him 'father' or even just Ansem. Now it seemed like they were too emotionally detached from each other. His little boy was now nothing more than apprentice. "... If you're sure." he said with a sigh. "Try to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Ienzo tilted his head, forgetting about the nightmare for a moment. ".. Sir?"

Ansem nodded. "Yes. Xehanort has been developing a few theories for our research and he wants to go over them with us tomorrow." They were all so close to unlocking the secrets of the heart and in return to getting to the key to Xehanort's memories.

Ienzo swallowed. This was how the dream started.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know it's short but this has been in my head for a little bit. Figured I'd get started on it. Don't worry I'm still working on Betrayal. In fact chapter 6 is underway! 8D

Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if everything had been a bad dream? The Heartless were never created and the Nobodies never existed. What if one apprentice woke up from that dream, only to relive every moment of it again? He would try to stop it of course.  
**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Universe from the original Kingdom Hearts world(s). There may be slight Out of Character-ness and some parts of the original Kingdom Hearts plot-line may be changed. If you do not like fanfictions like this, please click the back button. Also **SPOILER WARNING FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP!!**  
_Dislcaimer: _I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Ienzo didn't go back to sleep after Ansem left. He was too terrified to sleep. His dream, all those horrible things that happened.. It was all about to be real.

Unless he did something about it.

"I have to stop it," Ienzo whispered to himself, resting his hand back on his chest. He listened to the steady rythm of his heart. It was hard to imagine that someone could lose something so important to them. The heart was what gave one life, strength, emotion, and the need to go on. He needed his heart, he wouldn't give it up.

The small apprentice sighed and glanced out the window. The sun was starting to rise above Radiant Garden, showing a unique beauty of the city. Ienzo was certainly lucky to live on such a beautiful world but it was quiet moments like this that made him think that his home truly was the most beautiful place in the cosmos.

Ienzo got out of his bed and dressed himself in the usual jeans, black shirt, lab coat, and slipped on his shoes before leaving his room. It was time to face the day and try to keep his nightmare from coming true.

-

"Good morning, Ienzo," said Aeleus as the tiny apprentice passed by him in the hallway. It was an odd sight seeing those two talk to each other. They were complete opposites, both mentally and physically.

Ienzo blinked and looked up at the large man. The guard was his own personal lap dog. Aeleus didn't realize it but he did a lot for Ienzo, and he was manipulated all the while.

"... Good morning.." Ienzo said softly. "Are you heading to the meeting room?" he asked, still staring up at the giant with his blank eyes. He saw the faintest of nods. "Good. Walk with me." he said simply and they headed off together.

The walk was quiet, as it always was with the two. Ienzo and Aeleus were not ones for conversation. Aeleus spoke with his actions and Ienzo used others to speak for him.

In minutes they got to the meeting room, where Ansem and the other apprentices were waiting.

"Good morning you two." Ansem said, smiling warmly at them.

Ienzo mentally cringed. Reality still mirrored his dream exactly. It almost made him sick to think of the fate that awaited his guardian. That warm smile and those kind eyes would soon be filled with sadness and regret. His mouth would be turned into a frown from the pain of being betrayed.

Ienzo was going to do what ever it took to change that.

"Well now that we're all here, I believe Xehanort had something to show us?" Ansem glanced over at his second youngest apprentice.

Xehanort's eyes were void of all emotion as he looked at the others. However there was a smile on his lips as he explained his most recent finding; a being without a heart.

Ienzo stared in horror at the small black creature. It's large yellow eyes were unblinking as its body moved with jerking motions. It growled and scratched at the cage it was trapped in.

"I know it's uncreative, but for now let's call it a Heartless."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know this chapter was short and kinda slow taking off, but trust me. It'll get better in future chapters.

Please review and I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if everything had been a bad dream? The Heartless were never created and the Nobodies never existed. What if one apprentice woke up from that dream, only to relive every moment of it again? He would try to stop it of course.  
**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Universe from the original Kingdom Hearts world(s). There may be slight Out of Character-ness and some parts of the original Kingdom Hearts plot-line may be changed. If you do not like fanfictions like this, please click the back button. Also **SPOILER WARNING FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP!!**  
_Dislcaimer: _I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

All the apprentices stared at the creature, the Heartless. All had their own reactions.

Even looked at it in fascination. He truly was a scientist, always curious about everything. Dilan watched it warily, unsure if that tiny cage could keep it contained or not. Aeleus really didn't have an identifiable reaction, but one could be certain that he didn't like the thing. Braig was looking at it, a large smirk on his face. It was like he knew a secret, a big one.

Ienzo quickly moved as far away from the cage as possible. That thing is what started it all.

"Get rid of-" his voice was cut off by Ansem's.

"It doesn't have a heart? But how is it still alive?" asked the older man as he looked at it, circling the cage like an old falcon.

"That's what we're going to find out," Xehanort said calmly, watching Ansem with eyes rival to his. "After all, as scientists it is our duty... Right, Master Ansem?"

Ansem nodded, running Xehanort's words over in his mind. The tone of the young apprentice's voice uneased him. A million questions were running through his mind. Where did Xehanort find this creature exactly? Did it emerge from the shadows underneath the castle? It didn't look dangerous but those claws made him wonder how the apprentice got away with putting it in a cage without getting scratched up.

To many questions and no answers.

The older man looked at all of his apprentices, taking in their expressions on whether or not they should do this experiment. They had just recently built a large lab underground, they could do it there. It would be safer. But it was all up to them.

"What say you?" he asked, orange eyes having a trustworthy sheen to them.

The remaining apprentices, aside from Xehanort, hesitantly nodded their heads. They would do it if Ansem was willing to do it. And for Xehanort of course. If they could unlock the secrets of the heart they hoped they'd be able to finally unlock his memories.

Ansem then looked down at Ienzo. His opinion mattered the most to him. "What do you think, Ienzo?"

Ienzo was still staring at the Heartless, hatred and fear burning in his normally dull eyes.

"Doing this experiment is a foolish idea," he finally spoke after a few seconds of silence.

Even, Dilan and Aeleus slowly looked over at Ienzo, eyebrows raised. What on earth was he talking about?

Braig and Xehanort however looked furious. This little brat was stopping them from their goals!

"He's just afraid of the creature." Braig said suddenly, stepping close to Ansem. "Master Ansem, why listen to a child when it comes to something as scary as the heartless? You know how afraid he was of the Unversed, it's no different here." his one remaining eye looked up at the blond man. "We'll do the experiment ourselves. Ienzo can stay with you or maybe even get out of the castle and make some friends his own age." he wasn't about to let all his planning go to waste. "After all he's just a child."

Ienzo glared at Braig. "Don't treat me like those idiotic brats out there." He knew what he was up to. Braig wanted to make Ienzo seem weak, afraid, inferior. He was afraid, and he was weak, at least physically. But he was just as good as the others. "Fine." he said. "Do the experiment. You won't get what you want though." he hissed to the scarred man before quickly leaving. No one could stop him.

Xehanort's eyes narrowed. "I'll go get him." he said to Ansem before walking out, the heavy doors shutting behind him.

"How much does he know?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well I finally got around to this chapter. It reallyl didn't come out like how I wanted but I'm getting sick of looking at it.

I realize now as I type this story that I have a problem with the time line in my story and the time line in Kingdom Hearts. I hope for those of you who know of it don't get too upset about the slight tweaks I'm giving the story.

Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What if everything had been a bad dream? The Heartless were never created and the Nobodies never existed. What if one apprentice woke up from that dream, only to relive every moment of it again? He would try to stop it of course.  
**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Universe from the original Kingdom Hearts world(s). There may be slight Out of Character-ness and some parts of the original Kingdom Hearts plot-line may be changed. If you do not like fanfictions like this, please click the back button. Also **SPOILER WARNING FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP!!**  
_Dislcaimer: _I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Ienzo was well out of the Castle before Xehanort could even begin to think of where to find him. The small apprentice quickly dashed into the garden, he didn't want anything to do with those creatures.

"What if it was only a dream?" he asked himself. What if it was just his childish fear? But then how did he know what the creatures look like and what Xehanort would call him? Why was everything, up until now, going exactly as his dream had? He was changing the course of action, would that change his dreams as well? Ienzo let out a frustrated groan, he didn't know what to do!

A low whistle from behind one of the large trees alerted Ienzo that he was not alone. The boy stopped his small tantrum, putting on his emotionless mask once again as he looked in the direction of the noise.

"Calm down, kid," came a voice that Ienzo despised. Lea walked out from behind the tree, in all his spikey ember colored glory. "Whatever's upsetting you, I'm sure it's nothing." Lea grinned, his green eyes flashing with delight.

Ienzo looked up at the teen, frowning at him in distrust. Lea always caused troubles for Ansem and the other inhabitants of Radiant Garden. He was often caught trying to sneak into the castle. Dilan always made sure he got kicked right back out. That reminded Ienzo, there was another boy. Isa was never far away from Lea.

"Where's--"

"Isa!" Lea called, looking up at the tree they were both under. "Get down here."

Isa was lazily lounging among the branches, watching the two with one jade eye. He let out a heavy sigh, as if doing what Lea said was a burden on his life. He shifted some and jumped down from the tree, landing without a hitch. He stood up straight and looked right at Ienzo.

Ienzo always found that boy creepy. He was up to something. Lea may have made everyone think he was in charge, but it was Isa who really ran the show. One could only imagine what went through his head.

Isa was just as mysterious as the moon he was so facinated by.

"Leave him alone, Lea." Isa said, his eyes slowly sliding over to his friend's face. "The kid is obviously freaked about something.. We wouldn't want to make it worse, right?" his face remained emotionless but there was a smirk in those words.

Lea was circling Ienzo now, looking at him like a wolf would at a lamb. "Of course not.." he coo'd. "Why would we want to upset the precious apprentice? His giant body guard might pop out of nowhere and hurt us." he laughed.

Ienzo glared at Lea. "Aeleaus is inside the castle, talking with master Ansem. And you should learn some respect." he said lowly. This was why he didn't associate with anyone under the age of 20. They were all disrespectful idiots who had no idea what proper conduct or manners were.

With the two in front of him, Ienzo completely forgot about his dream and Xehanort. It was always like that with Lea and Isa. One always focused on them and completely forgot what the world was up to. It was like they wanted your guard to be down. They knew they were inside your brain and they used that to their advantage.

Lea laughed softly. "Why should we respect you? You're nothing but an over privilaged brat who relies on an oaf to do your dirty work," he said, smirking the entire time.

Ienzo raised an eyebrow. "And this is different from how you are involved with Isa, how?" he asked, crossing his thin arms across his chest. "To him, you're nothing but a tool to use in distractions or to make himself seem less diabolical."

Isa didn't like how Ienzo was talking. He calmly placed his hands behind his back, and started to circle Ienzo just like Lea was doing earlier. "Big words coming from such a little boy," his voice was calm, smooth, like ice. But there was a hint of rage in his voice. The ice was cracking.

Lea wasn't fond of being called a tool. "Maybe we should teach him his place."

Ienzo's eyes widened a little. He knew that Lea and Isa could sometimes be violent if they wanted. He quickly tried to step away from them. "Don't you da-" his words were cut off by the sound of a new comer.

"Ienzo!" yelled a deep voice.

Isa and Lea's eyes narrowed as their heads snapped to the direction of the new voice.

"Let's go." Isa said, running out of the garden. Lea followed behind him, like a puppy chasing its master.

The small apprentice was almost relieved until he saw who was walking up to him.

It wasn't just one person. It was two.

Braig and Xehanort.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm not really proud of this chapter. But it's done.

Woo~ cliff hanger. o.o I really gotta stop with those. I'm gonna piss someone off soon.

Well you know what to do. Review and I'll update.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What if everything had been a bad dream? The Heartless were never created and the Nobodies never existed. What if one apprentice woke up from that dream, only to relive every moment of it again? He would try to stop it of course.  
**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Universe from the original Kingdom Hearts world(s). There may be slight Out of Character-ness and some parts of the original Kingdom Hearts plot-line may be changed. If you do not like fanfictions like this, please click the back button. Also **SPOILER WARNING FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP!**  
_Dislcaimer: _I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Iezno gulped softly as he looked up at the two older Apprentices. It wasn't until now that he realized how small he was compared to them. Or how dangerous Braig's one gold eye seemed, and that Xehanort's normally blank amber eyes could look so cold. So deadly. But at the same time they were void of emotion, filled with nothing.

Braig crossed his arms against his chest, clicking his tongue against his teeth. "Tch... What a bad boy you are, running out like that," he said, a large smirk forming on his scarred face.

Ienzo nearly shuddered as he remember how Braig got those injuries. A man from another world fought him and released a terrible amount of dark energy. It ate away Braig's eye and scarred the once handsome face. They never saw that man after that, but Xehanort appeared soon after.

Ienzo stood his ground against the two. He would not show them he was afraid. "I refuse to take part in this experiment," he said, struggling to keep his voice calm. "You don't know what you're getting into!"

"And how would you know?" Xehanort ask, his orange eyes practically boring a hole into Ienzo's face with his burning gaze. "How do you know what will happen? It's not like you can see the future." both he and Braig laughed at the idea.

Ienzo bit his lower lip. He couldn't tell them about the dream. They wouldn't believe him. And if they did.. What if he was right about everything? That would only put him in even more danger.

"See?" once again Ienzo was being circled. Braig looked like an old cougar, ready to pounce. "He has no idea what he's talking about. He's just wanting attention."

Ienzo tried to back away. His dream ran through his mind, he was looking for bits of information that he could use. Something that would make them believe yet at the same time not. He stumbled over his tongue as he tried to find the words.

"You won't be able to control the darkness!" he said, looking up at them. "I know what you're up to." he glared.

Xehanort raised a thin white eyebrow, staring down at Ienzo. "you know nothing of darkness." he said softly, his demenour changing completely.

Braig took that moment to pick Ienzo up and sling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "He's going to ruin everything." he growled.

Ienzo shrieked and kicked and scratched at Braig, trying everything he could think of to make him put him down. Nothing was working.

"Lock him in the basement closet. It's never used anyway," Xehanort said, no concern in his voice. He followed as Braig did as he was told.

The more Ienzo struggled, the tighter Braig's grip got. He whimpered and screamed, Braig was hurting him! "Ow! Master Ansem!" he shouted. Though he knew it was no good. They were already under the first floor of the castle. It was sound proof from there and beyond.

"I don't know what you know or how you found out," Xehanort said slowly, walking behind Braig. He could look Ienzo right in the eyes. "But you should really concider changing your mind. We know what will happen." a smirk slowly made it's way on Xehanort's face. "The darkness will consume us, we can cast away the useless emotions that hold us back. Imagine the _power_ you will gain."

Ienzo's eyes were wide in horror. They knew! They knew the horror that would befall all of them? "I'd rather die!" he spat. "Do you not understand! You're going to die! We all will! To get this power, you have to sacrifice everything!"

Braig hit Ienzo upside the head. "Shut up."

That seemed to shut him up. Ienzo let out a small whimper, his vision going dark for a moment.

(-)

When Ienzo came to he was in a small room. Dangerous apparatus were around him; knives, broken glass, bottled chemicals.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to the door, trying to open it. It was locked. He screamed and pounded on the door with his small hands, scratching at the wood. Doing anything to make noise.

"HELP!" he yelled, tears running down his pale face.

He didn't notice the yellow eyes in the corner.

(-)

"Where is Ienzo?" Ansem asked, looking at Braig and Ienzo.

"He went to bed." Braig said, keeping a straight face. "He got so upset it tired him out. Poor lil' guy.."

Xehanort nodding, looking up at Ansem. "He said that he wanted nothing to with the experiment, but that shouldn't stop us," he said, his eyes still blank like always. "He's just a child."

Ansem's mouth pressed into a thin line. He didn't like how Xehanort talked about Ienzo. Ienzo was not just a child. He was a brilliant minded person. But then again, Ansem sometimes forgot that Ienzo was just a child. Maybe this was one experiment he should sit out on. This could be Ienzo's time to relax, to make friends his own age. He had noticed that the boy seemed way to old for his size.

"Alright," the older man said softly, orange eyes staring right at his apprentices. "Now, since you will be experimenting on an unknown creature, I want you to do it in the lower basement. I don't want any contamination near the other equipment. Even would not be pleased," he finished his sentence with a small wave, walking out of the room. It was very late.

He didn't see the smirks behind his back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well here it is finally. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right now. I have one more day left of high school before I graduate so it's hard to get into the mood of this, I'm just so happy! 8D

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: What if everything had been a bad dream? The Heartless were never created and the Nobodies never existed. What if one apprentice woke up from that dream, only to relive every moment of it again? He would try to stop it of course. But you can't always change your fate.  
**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Universe from the original Kingdom Hearts world(s). There may be slight Out of Character-ness and some parts of the original Kingdom Hearts plot-line may be changed. If you do not like fanfictions like this, please click the back button. Also **SPOILER WARNING FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP!**  
_Dislcaimer: _I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Iezno didn't know how long he had been in that closet. He just knew that the more he screamed and banged against the wooden door the more exhausted he became. He now was sitting on the ground, his back against the door as he sobbed quietly.

"Please... Somebody let me out," he said as he continued to cry. He didn't like the dark. He didn't like closed spaces. He didn't want what he knew was going to happen to happen. He didn't want to see Ansem, the closest thing he had to a father, be betrayed by those closest to him. He didn't want to see the men he saw as brothers die. The pain they would go through was not worth the future in store for them.

He whimpered and rested his head against his knees, closing his eyes. He tried to block out the darkness, with darkness. Yes with his eyes close he couldn't see, but he also couldn't see how dark it was in the closet. The one thing that frightened him.

As he ast there and thought silently, images rushed through his head. The memories of his dreams, of the time in that white castle, and things he had not yet seen. ONe by one he saw them all fall. A boy with a sitar, Dylan, Lea, Braig, a man with time on his hands, Isa, and finally, Xehanort. All were fallen by a boy with spikey hair and eyes he could not forget.

Those eyes were so blue, and so kind. They were filled with a light that could not be surpassed. He seemed reckless, but he was so pure. He would do anything for his friends.

He shivered as he imagined those eyes. Then the horrible green eyes filled his mind, as well as light aqua eyes. Those eyes that stared at him with hatred and hopes for his death in his dreams.

IEnzo was brought out of his thoughts by a knocking sound. He quickly got up and looked at the door.

"Hello?" it was a little girl's voice. She knocked again on the door. "Hello? Is someone there? I heard crying..."

Ienzo's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Kairi!" he called out. "Please, let me out! The door locks on the outside." he felt near tears again. Never before had he been so happy to hear that child's voice.

The click of the lock echoed in the darkness and slowly the door opened. Ienzo winced as sudden light flooded.

Standing in front of him now, was a small girl. She was maybe two years younger than him. Her hair was the color of wine and her twilight colored eyes shined with more light than that of the boy of his dreams.

"Kairi!" Ienzo rushed out and quickly hugged the little girl. He felt like he was going to break down there.

Kairi nearly stumbled back, Ienzo was a bit bigger than her. She patted his shoulders awkwardly. "Why were you in there?" she asked, her voice innocent. "It's nearly morning right now."

Ienzo's stomach filled with dread. He had been in there all night. Who knows what would have happened. "I-I... I got lost and tripped.. the door closed behind me." he couldn't tell her the truth. Kairi always looked up to the apprentices. She didn't want to ruin her images of them just yet.

"That's a lie." came an elderly voice.

Ienzo's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. There, standing at the top of the stairs, was Kairi's grandmother.

"Well come up here deary's, so we can talk. I can't get down these steps." she said. Her voice was sweet, just like anyone's grandmother, but it was unwise to not do what she said.

Kairi smiled. "OKay granma!" She then looked over to Ienzo, gently grabbing his hand. "Come on," she said sweetly, leading him up the stairs.

(-)

Iezno sometimes forgot that Kairi and her grandmother lived in the castle. It was so big and he had never seen them around too often. Rumor among the apprentices was that the old woman was Master Ansem's sister, the true ruler of Radiant Garden, but she gave it all up to watch after her loved ones. "Ansem is better suited for this," is what she was to have said.

He was in the part of the castle that the two lived in. In their kitchen to be exact. Annie, the old woman, sat him down. "Kairi, dear, why don't you go find those lovely drawings you drew for all the apprentices. Ienzo might be able to deliver them for you," she said softly to her granddaughter.

Kairi gave an eager nod and ran off to her room. It was a bit of a mess so it would take a while to find them, and she wanted to fix them a bit.

"Now then," Annie said, looking down at the small boy. "Why were you really in that closet?"

Ienzo bit his lip, trying to think of how to say it to the older woman. "I... Got in a fight." he said softly. "Xehanort and Braig.. They didn't like how I was so opposed to an experiment they're going to do. They got REALLY mad... They put me in the closet so they could convince Master Ansem to go along with it," his white face got even paler, if that was possible. "What they're doing.. It's going to destroy EVERYTHING. I don't know how I know but I just do!" his heart was speeding up again and it felt like his lungs were shrinking. He was so worried.

Kairi's grandmother looked at him then pulled the small boy into a hug. "Shh... shhh.." she hushed him, wanting him to calm down. It wasn't right for a boy so young to be worried like this. "I understand," she knew a lot about situations like this.

"You can't tell Master Ansem!" Ienzo said, looking up at her with wide eyes. "I might be wrong."

The old woman smiled down at Ienzo. "I understand," she said again. It was all she ever needed to say. "I won't tell him... But you do need to tell him soon before things get out of hand."

Ienzo nodded softly. He still hadn't pulled away from her. It was nice being hugged like this. As an apprentice, he was forced to shed all child-like wants immediately, before he was even done being a child.

At that moment Kairi came running back into the kitchen, almost slipping on one of her sandals. "Here they are!" she said, panting softly. She proudly handed them to Ienzo.

Ienzo looked at them, he almost laughed. The drawings were _horrible _but he could tell that the girl tried very hard. He could make out Dilan's dreadlocks, Braig's eye patch, Even's long blond hair, and Aeleus's girth. He smiled softly when he saw the drawing of him. This one had Kairi in it and they were holding hands. It was rather cute. He then saw one of Master Ansem, but none of Xehanort.

Kairi noticed the confusion on his face. "I don't like Xeha," she mumbled softly. "He's mean and scawy!"

Annie and Ienzo both laughed softly, but before either could say anything another voice was heard.

"Indeed his is," there standing in the doorway, was Ansem the Wise, smiling at the little group.

Behind him was Xehanort.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know, I"m just horrible. D8 Not updating in this long and giving you another cliffhanger... BUT I know that makes you want to review and read more. 83

Thanks to all of you for the reviews, it makes me really happy to read them.


End file.
